¿Por que?
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Hermione les contesta a todo el mundo... porque él... Especialmente dedicado a los RHr y a todos los que me apoyan dia a dia, mas que nada... a mi mejor amigo. Besos


_**¿Por qué?**_

**By Ruby Black**

**H** Porque alguna vez había un niño que vivió y entre mis brazos se encontraba el **hombre** que amo. No sólo un hombre, ni mucho más que eso, sólo él quien me mira desde la inmensidad de sus ojos verdes y se cuela en lo más profundo de mi alma.

**A** Porque me cosió **alas** de felicidad y me obligó a no vivir pisando la tierra, si no a proponerme volar y ser capaz de soñar aún cuando todo se encuentra perdido.

**R** porque me contó susurrándome al oído que hay **razones** que el corazón no entiende y hay razones que yo no quiero explicar.

**R** porque **repetir** lo inevitable y lo incorrecto es el caramelo más dulce que quiero probar y sobre todo si puedo encontrarlo en sus labios.

**Y** porque el **ya** es lo que vivo y el antes un sabor añejo que está demasiado lejos y si él y yo caminamos juntos nos proponemos no mirar atrás. Avanzar. Sujeto a su mano no me preocupa pisar una ilusión vaporosa.

**J** porque me explicó bajito, con su boca pegada a mi cuello y sus manos aferrando mi cintura, y recorriendo juntos una noche sin luna; que **jamás** debo dejar de sonreír y que la vida me da demasiados regalos si sé apreciarlos bien.

**A** porque su padre y su madre lo **amaron** demasiado, porque Sirius lo amó tabién. Y ahora que la batalla ha terminado, que me escondo en su pecho cálido, en sus fuertes brazos y beso sus pequeñas cicatrices... ahora parece que va a salir el sol.

**M** porque cuando observo su **mirar** me vuelvo Hermione Granger y si dejo de hacerlo olvido quien soy. Y soy tan yo cuando estoy con él... y es tan él cuando lo abrazo contra mí...

**E** porque **esperanzas** no nos faltaron ni siquiera cuando la mayoría había caído, yo le miraba intenso y con todas mis fuerzas me aferraba a la idea de que lo necsitaba, loa maba y daba mi último aliento por él. las energía morían. y nos sobrepasaban. Pero la luz es algo eterno y poderoso.

**S** porque sin pensar lo ayudé en todos sus desafíos. Por sobre mi propio **sufrimiento** y siempre supe que estaría también en mi último momento. Porque él me enseñó con su sonrisa galante y su gesto arrojado que el saber es infinito pero que el amor, el coraje, la amistad y la solidaridad lo son mucho más.

**P** porque supimos **perdonar** a los que fallaron y a último momento dieron vuelta la hoja de esa historia que habiamos escrito. Ginny dejó de estar resentida, Snape nos hizo encontrar la solución y Draco aprendió que la vida no es sangre y que la familia a veces nos lleva a lugares oscuros y tenebrosos.

**O** porque la **osadía** nos invadía y juntos los tres... sí los tres, pudimos llevar nuestra amistad a los confines de lo mágico, a lo especial, a mirarnos a los ojos y a pesar de la relación de él y yo, continuar siendo los mejores amigos para siempre. A ser él, yo y Ron. A ser el trío. A ser amigos. A comprender que una amistad es eterna y más valiosa que el oro.

**T** porque **también** me enseñó a ser mujer y trazó en mi cuerpo caminos de besos y caricias. Me engatuzpo con su voz. Se llevó mi alma. Se robó mi corazón y me entregó la vida y un amor tan inteso que rompe el pecho con su luz.

**T** porque **tampoco** soltó mi mano y me protegipo a mí en lugar de alkejarme por precaución a salir lastimada. Y no se olvidó de buscar en mí auxilio mientras observaba desafiante al Mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

**E** porque **El** es el hombre de mi vida, el que ahora me observa expectante. Con sus ojos verdes brillando de felicidad. El que construye mundos para mí, que me ama y es capaz de luchar codo a codo con la muerte y regresar sonriéndome, a mí, que soy su mejor amiga. Que soy la mujer que quiere vivir de eternidad o de un pequeño instante, sólo si está él.

**R** porque el tiempo se nos escapó **rápido**de las manos. Rígido entre los momentos que vivimos juntos.

Miro a Ron y a su rubia novia, miro a Ginny que tiene sus manos en su abultado vientre y lloriquea mientras Draco la aprieta contra sí, miro a los demás, a Remus y Tonks que viven una felicidad demasiado especial, miro a los pelirrojos que sonríen y a todas las personas que comparten un espacio de tiempo tan importante como este. Miro a la persona que está tras Harry, con una sonrisa renacida, con una felicidad palpable, le da paternidad y amor. Y lo observa, orgulloso con sus ojos azules brillando en su rostro masculino.

Pero de pronto miro atrás y entre las personas los veo a ellos dos, tomados de las manos, riendo...

Porque la risa es el condimento de la felicidad que todos vivimos, de la paz. Y ellos... esos dos, tienen paz, cariño y un amor que traspasa los límites de la muerte.

Suspiro.

Y lo miro a él...

- ¿Hermione? - pregunta ansioso.

Porque Harry James Potter es el hombre que mi corazón eligió para amar y que se robó la soledad, devolviéndome demasiadas cosas.

Porque este es uno de los días más bonitos de mi vida...

Sonrío.

- Sí, Harry James Potter, te acepto.

FIN.

Es un nuevo modelo y yo sé que es rarísimo pero de todas maneras espero que les guste esta locura que he hecho ahora…

Siempre esperando sus mensajes…

Y siempre gracias a los que leen, dejan mensajes y estan ahí conmigo.

Ruby "Padfoot" Black


End file.
